


Harry Potter One shots

by DarkPhoenixLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixLady/pseuds/DarkPhoenixLady





	1. James May buys Authur Weasleys Ford Anglia

Clarkson and Hammond are both bickering about the heat and which car is best while looking at a world map with a route drawn on it in Johannesburg when May turns up with a beaten old Ford Angelia. Looking up they both laugh at him.

"Well, we now know who found the cheapest car, so you win that one. What made you pick that car?"

"Well as you know, the challenge said that in addition to the car we also had to buy everything we were going to use with that money, so I bought the guys old tent and camping stove for a tenner. To cap it off this car has oodles of boot space. I found an old generator, and as I had the cash I also threw in a couple of spare wheels I got at a junkyard, spare engine parts for the most common things that can go wrong. OK, I admit, I actually bought a spare Anglia at the junkyard for a ton, and stripped out anything that I thought could be useful. I did pay for the toolkit though. To cap it all, it's even got space for my golf clubs, and I've still got £600 for food and fuel on the way".

"Yes, well, erm, My car has air conditioning."

"Anyway, on with the challenge." Clarkson opens the envelope.

"Apparently, we are going to be given half a tank of petrol, and we need to drive to *coughing noises* where we can use our own money to fill up. From there we will be given our next destination. It also says that our final destination is Bejing where we will need to put our cars into the car show and score within the top 50. Right, that sounds easy."

**10 minutes later**

"Right, we've been driving for 10 minutes, and to be honest I was more than a little nervous about this car as I bought it without giving it a test drive. But I have to say it's got the most comfortable seat I've ever been in. Also, the radio works, and it even picks up some strange radio station. The cigarette lighter is a bit off, as the camera goes a bit fuzzy when it's plugged in, but if that's the extent of the problems I have on the journey I'll be very happy. Finally, the previous owner seems to have installed AirCon, as I've not felt the need to open the window once, and as you can see it's the middle of the day."

 **3 stops later** , Clarkson and Hammond are filling up for the second time.

"Aren't you going to fill up the car?"

May stands up holding a fuel level tester. "Na, I've still got half a tank left."

"Didn't you say that last time?"

"Yeh, which is why I just checked the levels manually."

**First night**

"Well, now to find out if the tent was worth buying, according to the instructions I just need to unfold the tent, peg out the main guy ropes and stand up the poles at either end. Then just peg out the rest of the guy ropes. It says that putting it down is just the reverse, though I need to make sure I push the poles into the tent rather than out. Seems easy enough."

"Right, well that's done, let's see what it's like on the inside, whether there's any damp or milldew".

"OK... I think it's safe to say it's a good tent, if you don't mind I'm just going to go back in and enjoy my evening."

**In the middle of the Congo**

"Right as you can see we've been pulled over by some local bandits, Clarkson and Hammond are being held at gunpoint and it looks like they're demanding money. I bet they're regretting not buying a cheap-looking car now, no I'm not saying that you're cheap, just that you look cheap, no you're the best car, I'm not just saying that. Look, you're the nicest car I've ever driven, and I'm not going to get rid of you at the end of the show. Yes, I'll get you polished, and valet."

 **On the Egyptian border** \- Clarkson's car

"Right as you can see James has been pulled over by some men in robes, and it looks like he's been questioned. I bet he's regretting buying such a cheap car now. And he's being arrested and his car is being taken away. Oh look, he's calling after the car. I guess we'll see if he's released in time to continue the challenge tomorrow."

**The next day**

"As you can see, I was released after a long night of being questioned. Apparently, the previous owner used some experimental government technology without permission and they needed to track the car down to ensure that it didn't fall into the wrong hands. I had to sign an NDA with a quill where I promised that I wouldn't let anyone outside my family into the car, or inspect it. They also gave me a customs exemption certificate, and I need to bring it in for servicing every 3 years. They were even nice enough to repair Angie's bodywork after the mean men damaged it trying to take it off. Yes, you were a good car, when we get home you can get a paint job of your choice. Yes, yes I know you're excited, but you can't go yet we need to get our destination with the other two."


	2. Helping Hermione

Jude and Ruth took a seat in a small hole in the wall cafe and looked at the menu on the wall.

After Ruth placed their order at the counter, the young waitress went over to the dispensary and typed in a few commands. A couple of minutes later their coffee's and sandwiches were ready and she handed them to Ruth with a tray. As they tucked into their meals Jude made a face, "I wish I could afford to eat anything other than recomb food, as it never tastes right."

While they were chatting a sleek HoverTech 5000 came to a stop outside the cafe, it's ruby red holopaint glistening in the light as the supports lowed and the door hissed open. A man stepped out and shrugged his designer jacket to make it sit on his shoulders properly. He walked in, designer shoes clacking on the floor. Ruth nudged Jude to get her to stop staring and wipe the drool from her mouth as he called out to the waitress, "Molly, can I have my usual please?"

"Sure, 10 minutes. Joe! Need a cook for a mo!"

Ruth watched the man slide into the spare chair warily, as there was no way an upper leveller would ever be interested in undercity folk like them.

"Hi. My name's Rastabian, I hope you don't mind but it's nice to be able to chat to new faces."

"Hi, I'm Ruth, and my starstruck friend is Jude."

"So what do you both do?"

Ruth stamped on her friends foot as there was no way she was going to carry this conversation on her own.

\--------------------------------------------

Harry continued chatting to the girls while Hermione did his food. Eventually Ruth noticed the time and dragged Jude out to whatever they were going to be doing. So he just watched Hermione as she busied herself behind the counter. Once she brought over his food and Joe went back upstairs he gently grabbed her wrist.

“Sit with me?”

Sighing she sat down and reached for a crisp.

“When are you going to stop hiding?”

“I’m not hiding.”

Harry gave her a look, “Really, the brightest witch I know working at a muggle café in the undercity, and you’re not hiding.”

“OK, maybe I’m hiding, but they’re all dead, even my grandchildren.”

“I know, I know. Do you remember what you did when I found out that Ginny was still seeing Dean and Micheal even after we were married?”

“You know I do.”

“Or how about what you did when Teddy died young?”

“You know I do.” She responded in a weaker voice.

“Or when I had to bury my children because terrorists decided that killing the boy-who-lived would be a way of proving that they were someone to take note of?”

“Yes.”

“So why won’t you let me do the same for you? You wouldn’t let me help with Ron beyond healing the odd broken bone, you wouldn’t let me help when your parents died, or when your children finally passed. Why won’t you let me help?”

Giving up on holding her emotions back she broke down and cried into his shoulder, “I don’t know, it’s just that I was always the one to hold you up, I don’t know why I can’t let you in.”

“I’m sorry that I asked you to look after those things when I went to see my parents after the war. If I’d known then the curse they carry together I’d have never done it. But I’m not sorry that you’re still here with me. Let me in, let me help you.”

“OK, I’ll try.”


End file.
